


Fun with Emira

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Short & Sweet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Luz is left alone in Amity's room and gets caught by Emira
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Fun with Emira

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on a picture found on a thread. No harm intended with it.

"Okay, Amity I see how that's spell works now," Luz said as she wrote down notes.

"It's pretty simple when you break it down into steps it's how I learn a lot of my steps," Amity told her.

"Alright, I'm good to move on to chapter 11 now." 

"Looks like we're getting into advanced abominations now. The same concept is just a little more complicated." 

As Amity was about to break it down for Luz to understand they heard a knock on her door.

"Oh, Mittens Mom wants to see you," Edric told her through the door.

"Tell her I'm with a guest right now!" Amity yelled back.

"I can't do that Mom said it was important so hurry it up. Luz will still be here when you get back."

Fine. Alright Luz I'll be back, just go over my notes until I come back."

"Can do," Luz said, giving her a thumbs up.

"You're such a dork," Amity said blushing as she left the room.

Luz continued to focus on her studying the notes that she didn’t hear the door open or hear the footsteps sneak up behind her.

“Guess who?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Emira I know it’s you,” Luz said, grabbing her hands and turning around.

“First try not bad cutie,” Emira said, causing Luz to blush.

“What are you doing here?” Luz asked getting out of her chair

“Well I do live here I should be the one asking that question.”

“I meant what are you doing here in Amity’s room?” 

“Well I was going to set up a little prank for Mittens but I saw you in here. It surprised me. Mittens doesn't usually have people over especially the ones she likes.”

“Pfft, why wouldn’t Amity have people she likes over. I’m her friend right?”

“ Oh, you’re her friend maybe a little more than friends?” Emira asked getting closer to Luz.

“Amity and Me are just friends,” Luz said, stepping back as Emira started to close the distance.

“You danced with my little sister and even fought Grometheus for her. Are you sure you’re just friends? Are you sure you two didn’t share a little kiss goodnight?” she asked getting closer to Luz again.

“I didn’t kiss Amity. I said we are just friends. I haven’t even had my first kiss” Luz blurted out feeling embarrassed and trapped as the older girl cornered her like prey

“ Oh that’s good then she won’t mind me doing this then,” Emira said pressing her lips against Luz’s lips.

Luz was surprised by the kiss. She didn’t really expect someone older like Emera to be interested in her but she really didn’t expect her first kiss to be with her friend's older sister of all people.

“So how was your first kiss,” Emira asked, tilting Luz chin up.

“Um, it was very nice.” Luz sheepishly answered.

“Good but your second kiss will be even better.” She said kissing Luz again.

Luz was at the complete mercy of the older girl as she peppered her with more kisses each one with more passion than the last. Until she finally felt something soft press against her lips like it was trying to get in. She hesitated but slowly opened up her mouth letting whatever was pressing against her in finally realizing it was Emira tongue. She tried to go along with Emira and moved her tongue around hers but the girl was too advanced for Luz.

It felt like a weird dream. She was in her friend's room making out with her older sister. She even thought she might actually lose her virginity as she felt Emira’s hands tug at her shorts but all that ended when they heard Amity’s voice.

“Emira what are you doing with Luz?” Amity asked as she summoned her abomination.

“Oh, you know just showing her a good time,” Emira said breaking her kiss with Luz as a strand of saliva still connected their lips. “Isn’t that right Luz?”

Luz just nodded, still dazed at the entire experience she just had with Emira. 

“OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!” Amity yelled, ordering her abomination to drag Emira out.

“Alright Alright, I’ll go. Call me later cutie if you want to kiss some more I’m sure there’s more for me to teach you.” Emira said as she was dragged out.

“Luz are you okay?” Amity asked, trying to snap Luz from her daze.

“I’m fine uh just forget what you just saw. Let’s just finish our studying.”

“Alright um, we were on chapter 11.”

“Chapter 11,” Luz repeated as she pocketed the piece of paper Emira slipped her before being dragged out.


End file.
